


Antes de que Satanás venga a buscarnos

by Kikinu



Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son héroes y merecen ser recompensados con esta noche en la que todo está permitido y pueden quebrar cuanta regla quieran, sólo por el gusto de hacerlo, porque se lo merecen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antes de que Satanás venga a buscarnos

** Antes de que Satanás venga a buscarnos **

 

El cielo se ilumina con los fuegos artificiales, engañando a la vista y haciéndoles creer por unos segundos que aún es de día. Que aún están en guerra. Que aún hay que correr, matar y reagruparse.

 

En la tierra los marines celebran. Gritan, se golpean, beben. Muchos gritos, mucho ruido. El último tiempo lo han vivido sumidos en los ruidos ensordecedores de la guerra y le temen al silencio.

 

El silencio es el enemigo ahora, no deben dejar que opaque su victoria.

 

— ¿Sabes quién es silenciosa? — la voz de Snafu, pausada y rasposa, suena cerca de su oído.

 

Sledge cierra los ojos y le da una larga pitada a su pipa. La boca de Snafu está cerca de su oído. O quizás es él quien se ha acercado a la boca de Snafu, no importa realmente en este momento.

 

— ¿Quién? — pregunta, soltando todo el humo, rodeando éste a su compañero.

 

El hombre sonríe, tomando un aire fantasmagórico. Quizás por el alcohol, quizás por eso que está fumando y que sabe que no es tabaco, pero Snafu nunca le ha parecido más interesante.

 

— La muerte, Sledge, la muerte. No vendría mal un poco de silencio ahora, ¿verdad?

 

— ¿Quieres callarte?

 

— ¿Me estás mandando al infierno? — Snafu acentúa su sonrisa y Eugene no tiene fuerzas para enfadarse.

 

— Un poco de silencio no vendría mal. — concede, finalmente, pasándole la botella a su compañero, el cual bebe un trago largo.

 

Se permite perderse unos segundos en los hilillos de wishky que caen por las comisuras de la boca de Snafu y que se deslizan por su cuello. El hombre lo señala con la cabeza.

 

— Cuando llegaste no fumabas.

 

Cuando llegó era un Eugene Sledge diferente.

 

— Supongo que cuando tú llegaste tampoco hacías cosas que ahora sí.

 

Su compañero acentúa su sonrisa, más quebrado y demente que nunca. Están detrás de uno de los tanques, apartados de los efusivos marines que gritan, beben y lanzan fuegos al aire.

 

— Algunas cosas, puede ser.

 

Le devuelve la botella, acomodándose mejor a su lado y recargando parte de su peso en él.

 

Su cuerpo está caliente y Sledge puede sentirlo aún a través de la ropa. Que no es mucha, por cierto, pero está ahí, separando su calor del de Snafu.

 

Están alejados, nadie los ve. Nadie _podría_ verlos, porque están detrás de uno de los tanques y es de noche, está oscuro y los fuegos artificiales no los iluminan donde están.

 

Aunque alguien se acercara sería difícil que los vieran y eso es un alivio. No es que estén haciendo nada incorrecto, sólo fuman, beben y hablan como todos los demás.

 

Pero hay algo en saber que el está ahí, sentado junto a Snafu, sintiendo su calor a través de la ropa, sin que nadie más lo sepa, hay algo en todo eso que lo tranquiliza. Lo alivia.

 

— Sledge… Sledge… — Snafu lo llama, su boca rozando su oreja y cuando Eugene se gira para mirarlo, los labios del hombre rozan su mejilla.

 

Hay un segundo en el que se miran a los ojos y saben todo lo que va a pasar. Está claro, ahí frente a ellos. Un segundo en el que Eugene se da cuenta (como si no hubiese estado ahí antes, todas las veces que lo miró) que los ojos de Snafu son claros como el cielo de Okinawa, que ahora está oscuro. Oscuro que está victoria que no deja de saberle amarga.

 

El segundo termina y Sledge cierra los ojos, incapaz de preguntarle “¿qué?”, porque ya lo tiene encima, recargando todo su peso en él, su boca colisionando contra la suya.

 

Snafu está muy caliente y Eugene puede sentirlo a través de la ropa, sobre la piel, calándole los huesos.

 

Está caliente, en llamas y tiene que quitarle el uniforme, _quitarse_ la ropa para poder sentir ese fuego abrasador en carne propia, directamente, sin ropa de por medio que intente apagar ese calor, ese fuego que tiene que arder y arrasar con todo.

 

No son silenciosos. Jadean, gruñen, gimen. Hacen mucho ruido y si no los descubren es sólo porque al resto no le importa lo que estén haciendo en este momento.

 

Todo tiene un ritmo frenético y Eugene sólo tiene unos segundos para observar las cicatrices en el pecho y los brazos de Snafu, millones de marcas, recuerdos de un horror que él también lleva en la piel.

 

Pero al instante siguiente está de rodillas, sus manos enterrándose en la arena, su espalda ardiendo al contacto con el pecho de Snafu.

 

— Sledge… Sledge…

 

Quiere preguntarle “¿qué?”, pero no puede porque Snafu enseguida le muerde los hombros, el cuello, la nuca, las orejas. Eugene gira laca cabeza como puede, porque quiere _besarlo_ , morderle la boca.

 

Morderle el alma y el dolor y el sufrimiento y la angustia y todas las muertes que vio, las que dio, el silencio que un día va a guardar.

 

Es incómodo y duele. Es perfecto. Están vivos. Están tan jodidamente vivos que pueden permitirse sentir dolor y hacer ruido, mucho ruido.

 

Por un momento parece que alguien los ve (¿ese es Burgin?), pero si eso ocurre no importa, porque _hoy_ está todo permitido, todo es correcto porque han ganado.

 

Son héroes y merecen ser recompensados con esta noche en la que todo está permitido y pueden quebrar cuanta regla quieran, sólo por el gusto de hacerlo, porque se lo merecen.

 

— Sledge… Eugene… Eugene…

 

— ¿Qué? ¿ _Qué_?

 

Al fin puede formular la pregunta pero parece que no importa, porque Snafu sigue repitiendo su _nombre_ , como si fuera la única respuesta que necesita.

 

Entonces uno de los fuegos ilumina el cielo y Sledge puede ver (en esa posición tan incómoda pero _tan_ placentera) los ojos de Snafu, su mirada perdida, demente, sus labios repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez, _unayotrayotrayotravez_.

 

Y se ve a sí mismo, tan roto y tan loco como Snafu la primera vez que lo vio, con la guerra instalada en el pecho.

 

Tiene que cerrar los ojos, porque no puede con eso y el orgasmo al mismo tiempo, demasiadas emociones y sensaciones para un solo momento.

 

Puede que pierda la conciencia por unos instantes, porque cuando se da cuenta está recostado en la arena, Snafu abrazando su cuerpo, más tibio que caliente, murmurando mucho y poco a la vez.

 

—… a buscarnos.

 

— ¿Qué? — pregunta, sintiendo los labios del otro moviéndose sobre su oreja.

 

— Que el mismísimo Satanás vendrá a buscarnos.

 

— ¿Por esto?

 

Snafu se incorpora un poco, sin soltarlo, y Sledge jura que su sonrisa es más demente que nunca.

 

— Por todo, Sledghammer, por todo. ¿No lo dice en tu Biblia, acaso?

 

Pero su Biblia está olvidada en algún lugar de esa isla, junto a su cordura y la inocencia con respecto a la vida que alguna vez tuvo.

 

No se visten en silencio. No, se visten haciendo ruido, gritando que _¿dónde está mi pipa, Snafu? Mi pipa, Shelton, mi pipa_ y _no encuentro mis calzones. Un buen marine tiene que tener los calzones bien puestos, ¿no lo sabías?_ Porque ellos están vivos y no pueden darse el lujo de volver a casa en silencio.

 

Antes de reunirse con los demás, Snafu lo acorrala contra el tanque y lo besa, sus manos tirándole un poco del cabello, para terminar en su cuello.

 

Eugene tendría que apartarle de una vez, acabar con todo eso que _está mal_. Pero entonces, justo entonces, recuerda que nunca había besado a nadie antes de esta noche, así que se permite disfrutarlo un poco más, descubriendo que Snafu no es tan malo. En eso. En besar.

 

Tampoco es como si tuviese mucho material con el cual comparar, pero de todas formas…

 

Se separan con Snafu tirándole un poco del cuello, la misma sonrisa de siempre en el rostro.

 

(Eugene le ha visto serio, enfadado, ausente, pero para él Snafu siempre tiene _esa_ sonrisa)

 

— Vamos, Sledge, o se beberán todo el alcohol de la isla sin nosotros.

 

Mientras lo sigue (siempre hablando, siempre haciendo ruido), no puede evitar pensar que Snafu es raro.

 

No es como si no lo supiera de antes, pero siempre es bueno recordarlo.

 

 

 

 

 

No es hasta varios meses después, despertando una noche a los gritos en su casa, apretando las placas con  su nombre y arrojándolas furioso al piso… no es hasta ese momento en que descubre ha estado llevando desde _esa_ noche las placas de Snafu.

 

Eugene piensa que es muy Snafu no despedirse de él, pero dejarle (y llevarse) algo tan suyo como su vida.

 

Mientras vuelve a acostarse, apretando fuertemente las placas, y ve la Biblia en su mesa de noche, está seguro de que escucha su voz.

 

 _El mismísimo Satanás vendrá a buscarnos._

 

Eugene Sledge planea esperarlo gritando mucho.

 

FIN


End file.
